


The Daily Life Of A Reluctantly Adopted Bill Denbrough (Story Idea request)

by OliveTree751



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough didn’t ask for this, Bill doesn’t know that Pennywise killed Georgie, Bill is 13 not 13 months, Bill isn’t neglected anymore but he wishes he was, Bill just wanted to find his brother, Blood, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Force-Feeding, Forced Ageplay, Forced Infantilism, Not Billwise, Not actual story, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parentwise, Pennywise can Shapshift, Pennywise doesn’t give a fuck, Pennywise has observed human parenting, Pennywise is going to protect his child no matter what, Pennywise is having too much fun, Pennywise is still a asshole though, Pennywise shall parent the fuck out of this child, Pennywise trying to parent, Possessive Pennywise, Story request, This takes place during IT 2017, as weird as this concept is I want Pennywise to be in character, bottle feeding, do not underestimate the possessiveness of a eldritch monstrosity trying to parent, mentions of child deaths, must keep child from starving at all costs, not its first idea but gosh darn it is it going to commit, or at least try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTree751/pseuds/OliveTree751
Summary: Pennywise keeps Bill as a pet instead of eating him, which soon turns into treating him like a human infant against his will...(This is a request with info on the story in case I won’t be able to write it, someone else better and faster than me might have to do it)(Set to Underage and explicit just to be safe, but there is no sex)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Comments: 31
Kudos: 88





	The Daily Life Of A Reluctantly Adopted Bill Denbrough (Story Idea request)

I have a diaper kink or something like that, I enjoy reading stories where someone is kidnapped and treated like a baby against their will. I especially enjoy the diaper scenes. 

Point is, when I’m in a certain fandom I try and see if there are any stories with my certain dark kink. If there aren’t I try to take matters into my own hands. 

I am obsessed with the movie IT so I was looking for any forced infantilism stories. The only thing I found were stories of the Losers in littlespace but that wasn’t what I had in mind. 

My idea I had was Pennywise kidnapping one of the Losers and taking care of them like they were infants. I couldn’t find any stories like that so I tried to make it. 

Only problem is.....Why would IT do that? IT wants to eat them? Not nurture them like a helpless infant. 

Then I had a idea! 

This takes place during the first movie, during the end where Pennywise holds Bill hostage and tries to make a deal with the Losers. Like many other stories, in this case, Bill convinces them to leave him. But instead of Pennywise eating Bill.....IT decides to keep him alive for entertainment, for company. 

Pennywise starts treating Bill like a feral animal caring for their young much to Bill’s disgust and irritation. IT licks him clean like a feline with her cub, carries him by the shirt collar like a feline carrying their young by the nape of the neck, or carrying him around like a Crocodile or Alligator does by walking around with their young IN THEIR JAWS. 

I don’t think I need to explain how horrified Bill was the first couple times this happened.... 

Eventually Bill snaps and says something along the lines of “If you want to take care of me, at least do it like how a human does. Like a human mother.” 

Pennywise takes this as—— 

Human? Humans care for their young by catering to their every need cause they start out helpless... Human children start out as helpless babies that feast on liquid and mess themselves 24/7———

Human mothers feed their infants liquid from bottles or have them suck on their teats, human mothers also change their infants and clean the mess from them...... 

Human infant = Crib, bottles, diapers, zero free will, etc...

Human mother caring for infant = Bottle feeding/breastfeeding, changing diapers, dressing them however you want, do whatever you want to them——- 

Hm, I don’t like kids, they are only useful for substance for food so I don’t starve, but this child is entertaining and the last Denbrough child left so I don’t want to eat him.... Eh, why not, it’s something new, maybe this will be fun! I took the form of a clown and act funny to lure prey, if I can do that, maybe treating this child like his kind will be interesting also. 

You want Pennywise to treat you like a human child? Okie dokie 13 year old child, as you wish! 

And just like that, Bill just eternally fucked himself. He can’t correct himself cause “You’re just a baby, babies can’t talk or do anything and don’t know better.” 

“I’m 13!” 

“You’re so cute when you babble nonsense, too bad I don’t understand you.” 

From there it’s just Pennywise having fun and “caring for Bill like a human child” while Bill fights and tries to escape and slowly wishes he was being eaten alive cause maybe that wouldn’t be so bad compared to sitting in a oversized crib in a nursery that seems to be fit for him for some reason, wearing a yellow onesie with a hood that kinda makes it look like he’s wearing a raincoat for some reason.... (Bill didn’t find Georgie’s raincoat so he has no idea that Pennywise killed him, so Bill hasn’t fully picked up on the 100% intentional subtle jabs and references at his missing brother that the Clown may or may have done something to him.....) 

Meanwhile The Losers are in shambles without Bill, they think Bill is dead. Eventually they find some evidence that Bill might be alive and they start trying to look for him and save him. Which Pennywise does not like one bit and starts trying to kill the Losers before they take ITs “Child” away from IT. 

I do have some plans for the end but not a really full cohesive idea. I’m leaning towards the idea where it’s kinda a bad end where Pennywise keeps Bill with IT forever until humans die out causing Pennywise to take ITs precious child back home with IT. 

Or a better ending where the Losers somehow rescue Bill and Bill slowly has to recover from the events. Even finding himself missing IT and struggling against his Stockholm syndrome. 

I have some bits written but not enough to post. It might take be a long time so in case I never end up posting it, I figured I’d post this as a request for someone else more faster and better to make this for me. Maybe I’ll post mine in the future hopefully, if I do then it’s ok. Both versions can exist. But I’m sure someone could do way better than me, if someone takes this I can’t wait to read what you do with this. I put my overall ideas but you can do some much with this I think. I figured this wouldn’t be too weird cause there are lots of underage Bill Denbrough x Pennywise fics that not many people have a problem with (I don’t ship it) maybe this isn’t that bad impossible of a idea. 

Sorry for any grammar errors. As you can see I’m not that good at writing. My skill has decreased over the years and I feel I need to relearn everything but I’m not sure if I can make it stick. This is one of the things setting me back from making this. 

I hope someone takes this, if you do or multiple people, please send me links, I would love to see what you do with my concept. Whoever you are you’ll all do better than me, I believe in you!


End file.
